The Power of the Dark Crystal 3
|pub_date = May 24, 2017 |pages = 23 pages |isbn = |preceded_by = The Power of the Dark Crystal #2 |followed_by = The Power of the Dark Crystal #4 }} The Power of the Dark Crystal #3 is the third issue of The Power of the Dark Crystal. It is included in The Power of the Dark Crystal Vol. 1. Summary The return of the Skeksis kicks Jen out of a daze and back on the offensive in the name of Thra. Meanwhile, Kensho and Thurma look to escape the Crystal Castle unnoticed.Jim Henson's The Power of the Dark Crystal #3 (of 12) on Comixology Plot In the Crystal Chamber, the Crystalline Eminence is shocked by what has taken place and the Lord Commander orders the Royal Guard to stop gawking and protect the Great Ones. Jen orders them to restore the Crystal, as Kira needs its light to survive. Thurma finds the shard as the Skeksis triumphantly declare their return. Tired of a century of the UrRu's meditating, the Skeksis begin their plans to rule Thra once again. They begin by punishing SkekSil, concluding that his meddling with the prophecy was what caused them to be defeated last time. Jen and Kira tell the guards to find the shard while the Skeksis squabble to that they can be stopped before they tear Thra apart again. In the catacombs, Kensho gets a sense that something is wrong. In her observatory, Aughra recognizes the stench of the Skeksis and concluded that Thurma has shattered the Crystal. She gives her eye to her batlike creature and orders it to show her what is happening. In the Crystal Chamber, SkekShod points out that they cannot throw SkekSil down the shaft as it is covered in treasure. SkekNa announces that he has found the Sceptre of the Bats and SkekZok snatches it from the Eminence. He orders the Crystal Bats to attack SkekSil. As they do this, UrSol experiences the same pain. The Eminence sees Thurma take the shard and orders the guards to seize her. The Skeksis hear this and SkekUng is disgusted to see the Castle of the Crystal full of Gelfling. They decide to let Thurma escape with the shard so that they may rule forever. The Skeksis attack the guards and the Lord Commander orders them to keep them busy, get Jen and Kira to safety and stop Thurma. Thurma escapes fro the Crystal Chamber but is ambushed by Aughra's batlike creature, who takes the shard. She chases after it, but SkekSil knocks it out of the air by throwing a rock at it, which causes the shard to fall through a nearby crack in the ground. In the Crystal Chamber, the Lord Commander slashes SkekNa's arm and the Slave Master retaliates by knocking him off his feet. UrNol experiences that same pain and UrSol wonders if they should help the Gelflings, even though it is not their way. UrZah declares that their way is reflection, not intervention, and the fate of Thra rests in other hands. Thurma finds the shard in the catacombs, but it is snatched by the tumbleoth she encountered earlier. She shouts for it to come back, which is heard by some guards on an upper level. She runs for it and crashes into Kensho. They are overjoyed to see each other, though she gives him a minor burn. He asks her what is going on up above, but she lies by telling him that she does not know. They find the tumbleoth and Thurma declares that she must have it as a gift for her mother. Kensho declares a liking for tumbleoths, though most people think they are pests, as they love shiny things and steal them from the altar. Thurma asks how to get them back and Kensho explains that tumbleoths bond by turning inside out and showing what is inside as a way of earning trust. The tumbleoth opens up to reveal the shard and Kensho realizes what Thurma has done. SkekSil calls out to them, declaring himself their friend and asking for their help as he pretends to be stuck in the tightness of the cave. Despite his shock at what she has done, Kensho agrees to help Thurma save her people. She burns through the wall and they escape with SkekSil following them. In the Crystal Chamber, the Skeksis have gained the upper hand on the guards. Jen enters wielding the the Scepter of Office and orders them to surrender. They recognize him as the Gelfling who healed the Crystal and ended their reign. SkekUng chastises Jen for having the audacity to command the Skeksis and declares the Sceptre to be his. Jen replies that it is not and summons a Garthim, which advances on the Skeksis. Gallery Panels The Power of the Dark Crystal -3 1.jpg The Power of the Dark Crystal -3 2.jpg The Power of the Dark Crystal -3 3.jpg Textless Covers Power of the Dark Crystal 03 Kelly and Nichole Matthews cover textless.jpg Power of the Dark Crystal 03 Sana Takeda cover textless.jpg References 1 Category:Comics